


German Fighting Dog

by Feitans



Series: A Library is the Best Wingman [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, charles is a librarian, overly book possessive erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feitans/pseuds/Feitans
Summary: Every time some poor soul who thinks they can withstand Erik’s soul-wrenching, gut-destroying, fear-inducing glare or just plain didn’t read the warning plaque (yes, the staff actually added a sign to warn people about Erik, amazing) goes in, Charles has to deal with the aftermath.





	

Charles is busying himself re-shelving books in the science section— his favorite— when he feels a timid tap on his shoulder. A smile is already rising on his face when he turns and greets yet another nervous freshman with a list of (presumably) architect books crumpled into her palm. “Need something from the ‘Lehnsherr’ section?” The girl instantly crumples into herself at ‘Lehnsherr’. It always amuses Charles when Erik’s last name strikes fear into new University students.

 

This widespread fear is due to Erik’s notorious attitude towards anyone and everyone— besides Charles of course— that dares to enter the Architecture section, let alone borrow a _book_ from there. Every time some poor soul who thinks they can withstand Erik’s soul-wrenching, gut-destroying, fear-inducing glare or just plain didn’t read the warning plaque (yes, the staff actually added a sign to warn people about Erik, amazing) goes in, Charles has to deal with the aftermath. If he’s having a real bad day, he’ll even add a soul-crushing ‘get out’. One time, Charles had to clean up the puke of a freshman who tried to ask for one of the books Erik piled up next to himself. His eternal presence within the section doesn’t help either. Nor the rumor about Erik being a ghost haunting the Architecture section.

 

His multiple piercings, muscle defining turtlenecks and all-black ensemble make him even scarier. Charles doesn’t see it that way though, to much to the staffs' dismay.

 

“Um. Uh. Y-yes. Please. Mr. Xavier. T-thank you.” The girl stammers out, on the verge of tears. She must’ve met Erik already to be this shaken.

 

“No worries dear, come with me.” Charles ushers the girl towards his boyfriend’s self proclaimed kingdom. Oh, how Charles loves the beginnings of a semester.

 

+++

 

As they trek up to the third floor, the girl begins migrating further and further behind Charles. She’s practically clinging onto the back of his sweater by the time they’re up to the second floor. Charles has had freshmen use him as a human shield of some sorts against Erik before, but never to this degree.

 

“I think it would be the best for your health to not allow Erik so see you holding my shirt, dear.” Charles politely begins. “If you thought his glare was horrible, I fear that you’d faint if he looms over you like he loves to do oh-so-much.”

 

The girl leaps away from Charles like her hands would get third-degree burns. Charles is (probably) exaggerating, but better safe than another puke puddle.

 

+++

 

The moment Charles steps into the third floor, he can feel Erik’s presence seeping out of his little Architecture kingdom corner. The girl's visibly alarmed at the idea of Erik just existing on this floor, determination swaying. Charles never understood how Erik could project his ‘evilness’ so far and so well. Amusing, as always.

 

Charles surveys the floor, noting the usual placement of all the students as far away from Erik’s ‘corner of doom’ as  physically possible, occupying the tables directly opposite of said corner. Due to their library’s organic sectioning, most of the freshmen are in the ‘heavenly corner’ (dubbed by Angel in her own freshman year), where the bookshelves are perfectly positioned to obscure Erik’s view. They would all rather sit on the floor than let Erik see them. The only reason they aren't is Charles's suggestion to get them tables. The returning students are all scattered between the _actual_ table area, with higher concentrations the farther you get from _the corner_ , with little to no people using the two tables closest to Erik. Erik himself is at the table he stole from the center to place closer to his beloved books. When the head librarian asked for a reason behind this, he responded with ‘nobody was using it’ and a shrug. Both of them were very aware for the reason _why_. The table has been there since.

 

“M-maybe you can just go get them for me?” The girl all but whimpers.

 

“Dear, you want to go into Architectural Engineering, correct?” Charles sighs out.

 

“Yes.” The confidence in her voice disagrees with her composure.

 

“Erik is on his fourth year of college, like me. You might think he won’t be here next year, but he already has a scholarship lined up for his Masters. You might ask me how he possibly achieved that, and I’ll answer. He’s a _genius_ when it comes to his precious buildings, and already has experience in the field. This means that he’ll be here another _two_ years, albeit not as often.” Charles lectures, “I, on the other hand, might not be a librarian those following years. That means there will be nobody to protect you from his wrath, so you might as well get over it now. Besides, if you befriend him, he’ll most likely want to assist in your learning. If you’re smart enough for him, that is.”

 

“Oh.” Is all he hears. “I guess.” Follows after.

 

“Good. Now come along.” Charles commands.

 

+++

 

“Erik, love, please do not maul her.” Is Charles’s first line.

 

Erik theatrically sighs and places his book down as Charles walks over, girl in tow. The girl somehow manages to look everywhere but Erik, and scampers off to the first bookshelf she sees while Charles pulls up a chair next to Erik. “I won’t.” Erik grumbles as his focus shifts to his lovely Charles.

 

“Good. I do not want to deal with any more fainting students.” Charles laments. “I don’t even understand how you manage to do so much damage to them. All you do is sit here like a brooding child reading your books and doing your homework all day. Or texting me. Whichever you deem more important.” Charles keeps an eye on the girl, who’s fumbling through the ‘E’ section and pushing over books in her big rush.

 

“Are you calling your boyfriend a child? How rude.” Erik sneers. The girl drops one of the books onto the floor behind them, making Erik scowl.

 

“Hey girl, if you bothered to drag Charles up here for some books, as least take better care of them.” He grunts. She makes some distressing noise.

 

“Stop antagonizing her, love.” Charles warns.

 

“She’s lucky you decided to walk her ass up here. If I wasn’t in such a good mood seeing you, she’d be _dead already_.” Erik nonchalantly responds. The girl is clinging to the books for dear life, mouthing ‘what?’ at Charles. He waves her off.

 

“I still don’t understand why you’re so possessive of this section.” Charles huffs. “Everyone says I just don’t see it, but there’s nothing more to see! Do you just like bullying everyone?”

 

Erik rolls his eyes (what a child!) and leans towards Charles. “Yea, that sounds about right. But it’s also the best way to trick people into bringing me my little maus away from his work.”

 

“You’re horrible. Absolutely positively horrible.” Charles grins, “Why do I love you so?” The girl has stopped gathering her books and is openly gawking at their conversation. Not like Charles can blame her. Most people tend to bolt the moment they get their hands on the book they’re looking for. They never stay for this conversation the two have every time Charles visits. And when he means conversation, he means shameless flirt fest.

 

“Because you’re a fool who dared to know me.” Erik retorts, seemingly forgotten about the freckled student behind him. ‘Besides, who else would spice up your life?”

 

“If I remember correctly, I was the one who decided to meet you, so wouldn’t I be the one spicing up your life?” They sound like an old couple with six grandchildren already, judging from the fading fear and growing enthusiasm from the girl, who already has all her books in hand. Looks like their time is up. “Dear, do you have all you need?” Charles knows she has, but asking never hurt anyone.

 

“O-oh. Yea!” She gets out, “I’m good.”

 

“Perfect!” Charles rises from his chair, to Erik’s discontent. “I’ll be going now, love. See you later.”

 

“What, no goodbye kiss?” Erik mock whines. The girl is already Olympic race walking to the door.

 

“Fine fine.” Charles rests his hands on Erik’s cheeks and pulls himself down to give Erik’s lips a loving peck. Erik places his hand on the nape of Charles’s neck and steals another kiss before Charles can lean away. Erik is much greedier than Charles, abusing Charles’s small gasp to deepen their kiss. Charles finally manages to pry himself off of Erik with a huff, cheeks blooming bright red.

 

“What is it, liebling?” Erik’s fakes his innocence.

 

“You’re terrible, love.” Charles stomps out of the death corner with a humph, ushering the girl out with him.

 

+++

 

“So you’re his boyfriend?” The girl half whispers on the way down the stairs.

 

“Sadly, yes.” Charles hums, “I love him and his ridiculously sour personality. Somehow.”

 

“So that’s why he doesn’t want to kill you…” She mumbles.

 

“Don’t worry dear, he doesn’t bite.” Charles responds.

 

“That’s not what your neck says.” She slips out, too fast to stop herself. She turns as red as Charles and and stammers, “I’m sorry! Um! I didn’t mean to! Ohh… I’m so sorrrryy...” She slaps her cheeks and tries to bury herself in his hands.

 

“I knew I should’ve worn a higher-collared shirt…” Charles groans as he trudges down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :^) how tf do u write kiss scenes
> 
> shameless plug about my twitter: @abelpng


End file.
